Stinkie (Bill Farmer)
This article is about Stinkie, the character in ''Casper and Jade meet Wendy ''and ''A Spirited Beginning. For the 1995 character, see Stinkie McFadden. '' (voiced by Bill Farmer) is one of the main characters and anti-heroes (formerly antagonists) in A Spirited Beginning and Casper and Jade meet Wendy. He is also the younger brother of Stretch and older brother of Fatso and adoptive uncle of Casper and Jade. Appearance/traits Stinkie is a ghost who was a former human, so it is unknown what he looked like when he was alive. He has a bucked teeth appearance and talks in a high, nasally voice that makes him sound sick. He has brown eyes and takes on the shade of blue for his ghost skin. Like his brothers, he has a Brooklyn accent. Personality Background Early life Ther isn't much known about Stinkie's past before he met Jade and Casper. He used to live with his brothers Stretch and Fatso before they died from unknown events. He and his brothers decide to abandon Kibosh's rule during ghost training. They later become known as the Ghostly Trio, enjoying scaring people. ''A Spirited Beginning'' In the end of the novel, Stinkie and his brothers cover for Jade and Casper and tell Kibosh and Snivel that the ghost and the human are their niece and nephew. Kibosh allows Jade, theh human sister to stay with their uncles, but should she come out of line,s he will be removed from their family. Casper and Jade meet Wendy Relationships Family Fatso and Stretch Before they were ghosts, Stretch Stinky and Fatso knew each other ans were always called the Trio when they were alive. They pretty much did everything together when they were alive, but also when they became ghosts. ☀They are just as nasty as they can be together. Niece and nephew * Jade McFadden: Stinkie's adoptive niece who gets used to her uncles' stench, which causes Stinkie to lose interest in scaring her with his rancid oder. Despite their falling outs most of the time, Jade actually only gets along with this uncle than the others. He also helps her save Casper and Wendy from the vortex of doom. * '''Casper: '''Stinkie's friendly ghsot nephew who Stinkie and his brothers wnat to change to be more like them. They are disgusted by Casper's and Jade's friendship with Wendy because they are natural enemies. Romances Gabby Stinkie has shown interest in Gabby, Wendy's middle aunt. He is later seen looking at her and finds her hot. Gabby finds the scent of Stinkie interesting and calls it "earthly". However, after learning she is a witch, Stinkie doesn't seem t o show interest in her, but he does eventually admit along with Stretch and Fatso, that he didn't mind getting to know her, possibly hinting romantic attractions still. Differences from other Casper incarnations In one of the incarnations, Stinkie is Casper and Jade's maternal uncle, sensing he and his brothers are one of their mother's elder brothers. He is jsut as nasty in the cartoon, but has a very soft side for his human niece and ghost nephew. In the 1995 film, Stinkie is related to Jade and Casper as well, but this time as their paternal uncle. Category:Uncles Category:Casper and Jade's Family